Dungeon
A dungeon is a set of maps where defeating a mob on one map takes you to the next map of the dungeon. Entering the dungeon requires a key of some sort, and there is often a special prize for completing all levels. In many dungeons you can also fight unique monsters that may drop special set items. Dungeon mobs respawn when attacked instead of after being killed. This is to prevent waiting when two or more parties go through the same dungeon at the same time. All dungeon mobs are passive unless noted otherwise. {| ! Name !! Geoposition !! Reward !! Unique Monsters !! Difficulty |- |align="right"| Blacksmith Dungeon ||align="center"| (13,21) || Hi emote, Tailor's Manual || Treasure Chest || Medium |- |align="right"| Bulb Cave ||align="center"| (19,-22) || Souls Seek || Bulbig || Low Medium |- |align="right"| Bwork Dungeon ||align="center"| (-5, 10) || Bworky || Bworkette || Medium |- |align="right"| Bworker Dungeon ||align="center"| (-21,12) || Bworker's token || Cybwork, Bworker || Very High |- |align="right"| Canidae's Dungeon ||align="center"| (-24,1) || - || Moowolf || High |- |align="right"| Cawwot Dungeon ||align="center"| (29,-12) || Cawwot Dofus || Wobot || High |- |align="right"| Crackler Dungeon ||align="center"| (-3,-7) || - || Legendary Crackler || Medium |- |align="right"| Daisy Dungeon ||align="center"| (7, -25) || - || Famished Sunflower || Very Low |- |align="right"| Dragon Pig Den ||align="center"| (-1, 33) || Saved zaap at Amakna's Castle || Blodz Uker, Farle's Pig, Dragon Pig, Dorgan Ation || Medium-High |- |align="right"| Dragon Pig Maze ||align="center"| (-1, 33) || - || || Medium-High |- |align="right"| Dreggon dungeon ||align="center"| (-4, 24) || - || Crocabulia || High |- |align="right"| Dreggon Sanctuary ||align="center"| (-4, 24) || - || Random spawning Awaken dreggon bosses(Aqua, terra, Ignil,Aero)|| Medium |- |align="right"| Dungeon of the Gobballs ||align="center"| (2,-34) || Bow Meow || Royal Gobball || Low |- |align="right"| Firefoux Dungeon ||align="center"| (28,-52) || Peki || Peki Peki, Zilla || Very High |- |align="right"| Jellith Dimension ||align="center"| anywhere || - || Royal Jellies, Lemon Jelly || Medium |- |align="right"| Kitsou Dungeon ||align="center"| (32,-38) || Little Black Bow Wow || Tanukoui San || High |- |align="right"| Koolich Dungeon ||align="center"| (-17, 8) || Part of Koolich set, Mount Taming || Koolich, Cave Gobball || High |- |align="right"| Kwismas Dungeon ||align="center"| (-62, -99) || - || Santa Jaws || - |- |align="right"| Larva Dungeon ||align="center"| (-2, -5) || Small Golden Pearl || Shin Larva, Golden Larva || Medium |- |align="right"| Lord Crow's Library ||align="center"| -20, -62 || Baby Crowdzilla || Crowfox, Lord Crow, Drinker, Tamed Crow || ?? |- |align="right"| Minotoror Maze ||align="center"| ?? || - || Minotoror, Minotot || ?? |- |align="right"| Pandikaze Dungeon ||align="center"| (18,-36) || Little White Bow Meow Scroll "Point your Finger" || Pandikaze Warrior, Aerial Pandikaze, Giddy Pandikaze Pandulkaze, Pandikwakaze, Pandora Master || High |- |align="right"| Pet Cemetery Dungeon ||align="center"| (-7,-1) || Resurrection Powder || Ghost monsters || Medium |- |align="right"| Scaraleaf Dungeon ||align="center"| (1,26) || - || Immature Scaraleaf, Black Scaraleaf, Golden Scarabugly || Medium |- |align="right"| Skeleton Dungeon ||align="center"| (10,15) || Summoning of Chaferfu || - || Medium |- |align="right"| Skeunk's Hideout ||align="center"| (-20,10) || Kaliptus Dofus Magic Boomerang || Skeunk & Sadiettes || Hardcore |- |align="right"| Soft Oak Dungeon ||align="center"| (-9,-15), 7th room of Treechnid Dungeon || - || Soft Oak || |- |align="right"| Tofu Dungeon ||align="center"| (5,6) || - || Tofukaz, Tofoone, Tofurby, Batofu || Low |- |align="right"| Treechnid Dungeon ||align="center"| (-9,-15) || - || Arachnotron, Ancestral Treechnid || High Medium |- |align="right"| Wabbit Castle ||align="center"| (24,-13) || Part of Wa Set || Wobot, Wa Wabbit || High Medium |- |align="right"| Rat Dungeon of Bonta ||align="center"| (-34, -59) || - || White Rat and other rats |- |align="right"| Rat Dungeon of Brakmar ||align="center"| (-26, 31) || - || Black Rat and other rats |- |align="right"| Rat Dungeon of the Castle of Amakna ||align="center"| (X,X) || - || Sphincter Cell and other rats |- |align="right"| Rat Dungeon of Astrub ||align="center"| (X,X) || - || ? |) *